El caso Ichijouji
by Takari95
Summary: [KENYAKO] "Sé que Ken es inocente y no voy a parar hasta demostrarlo. Claro que estoy dispuesta a todo" – dijo Miyako con una energía increíble en la mirada que convenció a Takeshi que aquella muchacha haría lo que fuera por el joven policía.


**El caso Ichijouji**

 **.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **.**

Ken se removió en la cama e hizo crujir las sábanas suavemente al hacerlo. Se giró de lado, hacia el centro de la cama y observó la espalda de Miyako y su larga cabellera de color lila. Cogió un mechón de pelo, lo sostuvo entre los dedos y jugueteó con él. Se acercó a la joven que no advirtió su presencia hasta que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para estrecharla contra él y le dio un beso justo detrás de la oreja.

─¿No se suponía que hoy no trabajabas? – preguntó ella, todavía adormilada.

─Exacto, es mi día libre.

─Entonces, ¿qué haces despierto? – Miyako rio suavemente porque aunque Ken pareciese un muchacho la mar de calmado lo cierto es que a veces era como un niño hiperactivo.

─No podía dormir más – la chica estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche donde su reloj marcaba que eran las ocho de la mañana.

─Ken, solo son las ocho. Podríamos haber podido dormir un poquito más – dijo ella haciendo un mohín mientras se giraba hacia él. Se recostó contra el firme pecho del joven y lo miró a los ojos – Pero, bueno, te perdono porque eres tú – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se acercó hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Ken la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y la hizo quedar encima de él. Le dio un beso en el cuello – ¿Qué haces? – susurró ella, divertida.

─Es mi día libre, tendré que aprovecharlo – murmuró el joven con las manos en las caderas de su novia. O, mejor dicho, esposa. La joven rio cuando el chico la tiró sobre la cama y le alzó las manos a la altura de la cabeza mientras buscaba el borde del camisón que llevaba. Introdujo una mano bajo la tela, acariciando suavemente la piel del muslo de ella. Ascendiendo lentamente hasta sujetar el borde de la ropa interior. Miyako bajó las manos en busca del cordón que ataba los pantalones de pijama de Ken, lo desató y los bajó lo necesario mientras el muchacho se deshacía de la ropa interior de ella. Ken se echó sobre ella, besándola en el cuello, colocó una mano en su baja espalda e hizo que ella alzara las caderas. Estaba a punto de introducirse en ella cuando el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar de manera sumamente insistente. Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados pero negaron con la cabeza, sería algún vecino que requería los servicios de Ken porque su gato se había perdido o similares. Se besaron con ternura de nuevo pero los timbrazos empezaron a ir acompañados de fuertes golpes en la puerta del apartamento. Miyako se incorporó bruscamente, cogió su ropa interior y se vistió mientras Ken se abrochaba el cordón de los pantalones. Aquello ya no podía hacerlo un simple vecino.

─Quédate aquí – pidió él a Miyako que ya se había levantado y estaba envolviéndose con una bata. Ella asintió aunque en cuanto él salió de la habitación fue tras él.

Ken abrió la puerta de su casa y allí se encontró a tres de los policías de su comisaría. Uno de ellos tenía la mano en alto dispuesto a volver a golpear la puerta si sus ocupantes no abrían.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – el policía más alto de todos miró al joven de arriba abajo y le entregó un papel. Ken lo cogió y lo leyó con rapidez. A medida que avanzaba línea a línea, su rostro cambiaba de la ignorancia, a la sorpresa y, finalmente, al horror – ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido.

─Es una orden de detención. Señor Ichijouji está usted acusado de un delito de destrucción de pruebas y obstrucción a la justicia – Ken palideció notoriamente, no era lo mismo leerlo que oírlo decir a un agente de la autoridad. Le estaban acusando de haber destruido pruebas de un caso en el que estaba inmerso junto con su compañero, Takeshi – Ya conoce sus derechos, si no le importa, extienda las manos. Tengo que esposarle.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yolei apareciendo en el salón. Los tres hombres uniformados la miraron con pena. Ken se volvió hacia ella, ni el mismo entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─Su marido está detenido, señora Ichijouji – Miyako miró alternativamente a Ken y a los agentes. Y, finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en Ken.

─No sé qué es lo que ocurre, Miyako. Me acusan de algo que yo no he hecho – el policía se adelantó y le puso a Ken las manos a la espalda. Miyako se acercó hacia el policía, rogándole que no se lo llevara. Sin embargo, Ken la hizo callar y le pidió que llamara a su compañero Takeshi y a Iori cuanto antes – Por favor, hazlo. ¿Está bien? Seguro que solo es un malentendido. Todo va a ir bien – ella se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

─Tenemos que irnos – dijo el policía, le colocaron una chaqueta a Ken sobre los hombros y se lo llevaron con el pijama puesto, tal y como se había levantado. Bajaron las escaleras y desde su apartamento Miyako vio como le metían en el coche de policía sin poder hacer nada como a un vulgar delincuente y deseó ir corriendo hacia él y sacarlo de allí pero eso solo empeoraría la situación. Una ráfaga de viento invernal se coló a través de la puerta abierta, lamiéndole los tobillos. Cerró la puerta en cuanto vio desaparecer el coche en la esquina corrió hacia el teléfono.

-.-.-

Poco después, el timbre de la casa estaba sonando de nuevo. Miyako se había vestido con unos vaqueros cómodos y un jersey grueso. Estaba hablando de manera acelerada con su mejor amiga, Hikari, por el móvil. Tanto ella como Takeru estaban al caer, estaban buscando sitio para aparcar bajo el apartamento. Iori tampoco tardaría demasiado en acudir al apartamento. La joven fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró frente a un hombre de cincuenta y tantos, le cedió el paso mientras colgaba.

─Takeshi, esto es una locura – dijo la joven con la voz estrangulada porque desde que se habían llevado a Ken no había conseguido deshacerse del nudo en la garganta. Se había prometido a sí misma que no se pondría histérica ni lloraría como una posesa. Todo tenía que ser un malentendido.

─Miyako, tranquila – él le sostuvo los hombros con sus grandes manos callosas. Estaba serio, se le veía muy preocupado – Te necesito en plenas condiciones para lo que tenga que pasar, ¿de acuerdo? – la chica asintió, aquel hombre era el compañero de Ken desde que éste había entrado en la comisaría. Tanto Ken como ella tenían una muy buena relación con el detective y con su esposa, una mujer adorable que siempre los invitaba a comer. Eran un matrimonio muy bien avenido que, por desgracia, no habían conseguido tener una familia. Por eso, Takeshi consideraba a Ken como un hijo, alguien a quien poder transmitirle toda la experiencia recabada en años de servicio a la justicia – Me han relevado del caso que llevaba con Ken, me han mandado a casa. No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero vamos a descubrirlo y sacaremos a Ken de esta. Pero, tenemos que tener cuidado, esto no me gusta nada.

─Takeshi, sé que…

─Yo también sé que Ken es inocente pero aquí hay más gente involucrada de lo que parece y quieren cargarle el muerto a él. Tenemos que tener cuidado, en cuanto vengan tus amigos tenemos que ponernos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder, Miya. No obstante, tenemos que actuar con cautela. ¿Estás dispuesta a todo?

─Sé que Ken es inocente y no voy a parar hasta demostrarlo. Claro que esto dispuesta a todo – dijo Miyako con una energía increíble en la mirada que convenció a Takeshi que aquella muchacha haría lo que fuera por el joven policía.

* * *

 **Esto es un pequeño inicio de un fic que tendrá unos cinco o seis capítulos basado en la pareja de Ken y Miyako. Espero que guste y gracias por leer. Se agradecen las opiniones :)**


End file.
